


The roof

by rynglrycrnwll



Series: Five and his family [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Canonical Character Death, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynglrycrnwll/pseuds/rynglrycrnwll
Summary: "I don't need to be your therapist Klaus, I'm already your brother." Five said with humor in his voice. He leaned his head against his brothers shoulder.





	The roof

Five was worried, he couldn't find Klaus. He was looking for his brother because he hadn't seen him in 17 years and he really missed Klaus. He had apparently gotten distant from the family so Five hadn't gotten to have a real conversation with Klaus since he'd gotten back.

Five absolutely hated showing emotions and hated physical contact even more and everyone knew it. The only people he'd ever hugged were Vanya, Dolores and Klaus. Five actually enjoyed Klaus's hugs. He was usually so warm while Five was usually cold. Five loved his eccentric brother with everything in him.

He shuddered remembering Klaus's cold lifeless body and his cold dead eyes during the apocalypse. He was so sick of the nightmares, at least Vanya was helping him a bit. Shaking it off he went from room to room looking for his brother. He had asked everyone that was in the mansion where Klaus was but no one knew, not even Diego.

After a while, Five eventually found Klaus sitting on the edge of the roof with his feet hanging over. Klaus appeared to be talking to the air but Five knew it was most likely Ben. Upon closer inspection, he could see Klaus was shaking. He didn't know what the shaking was from, the cold, drugs or all of the above. He just knew he was extremely worried about his brother. His power, seeing and hearing the dead, was one of the hardest to deal with. Klaus didn't seem to be coping well.

Five knew Klaus was usually high because it was the only way he could see the dead all the time and remain even remotely sane. Five wondered if his siblings had been helping him. Based on the sight in front of him, he really doubted it. That realization made him angry. How could they have just abandoned each other, especially Vanya and Klaus who needed the others.

The way they treated Vanya made him angry but seeing Klaus all alone obviously suffering made him furious. He was going to fix things. Later though, right now he wanted to make sure his brother was ok. He slowly made his way across the roof. It was very cold, Five could feel himself start shaking and that was before the wind starting blowing.

"Klaus, are you ok?" Five called out walking closer to his brother, voice full of genuine concern. Klaus seemed to notice him but his only response was to nod his head slightly. Five slid down next to his brother putting his hand on Klaus arm. He was freezing so Five took off his jacket, a fuzzy one he'd "borrowed" from Vanya for when he missed her, and draped it around his brother. Klaus seemed to finally snap out of whatever was going on in his head because he looked at Five.

"Why are you doing here five, don't you have the world to save. Let me guess, Diego sent you? I'm surprised he even noticed I was gone." Klaus scoffed. Five scooted closer to him.

"I missed you Klaus, no one sent me, I just wanted to see my brother, you're more important than the world." Five said gently. There was a beat of silence before he continued "Are you ok Klaus, I know you don't want me to worry but...." Five trailed off. Klaus turned to seemingly thin air next to him. There was a slight pause.

"Fine Ben, I'll talk to him. No need to threaten me, I was going to anyway." Klaus said exasperated. There was a beat of silence where Five assumed Ben was responding,

"Ok yeah thats a lie but I'll talk to him if it will make you happy." Klaus took a breath and moved his attention to Five. 

"Hope you enjoy being a therapist for a little bit Five" Klaus said pulling the jacket closer to him. Five could tell Klaus realized it was Vanya's jacket because

"I don't need to be your therapist Klaus, I'm already your brother." Five said with humor in his voice. He leaned his head against his brothers shoulder.

"So, what's wrong, I'm all ears." Five said with a smile. Klaus smiled back and started talking. Five had missed his brother but at least he was here for him now. The two curled up together on the roof under Vanya's jacket while Klaus let his feelings show.

 

 


End file.
